Fateful Encounters: A Tokyo MewMew Story
by chaochaogirl
Summary: Okay, this is my very first story, so don't get angry if it's bad. Basiclly, a Tokyo Mew-Mew story including the mew-mews and the aliens. And some of my own made up characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lemon Green

I never thought I would meet him… I've heard of him, the alien named Kish…But, I did. In fact, I met the mew-mews I and my friends are all mew-mews too. I also met Pie and Tart. Anyway, I might as well start off from day one, when we became mew-mews. It all started on January 12, a couple of years ago. I was 14 back then, and we where visiting Café Mew-Mew, our favorite place to go. I might as well explain who "we" exactly is. By "we" I mean me, Fudge Young, Fruit Sihom pronounced Sy-hom, and Sugar Sad. Fudge had decided that we should all go into the member's only section, just for fun.

So, we all went in, and then it happened. Fudge got infused with the Peregrine Falcon, Fruit was infused with the Delmarva fox Squirrel, Sugar was infused with an Ozark big-eared Bat, and I was infused with a Black-footed Ferret. The whole experience was very strange. And when it was over with our appearance had changed. Fudge, went from wearing his jeans and t-shirt, and into a black long sleeve shirt with a cape attached, and his jeans had just turned a deeper shade of blue. His was cape black. His hair had turned from his already dark blue spiky look, to an even spikier, darker blue version. He now also had small wings sprouting from his shoulder blades too. Fruit had changed from her Orange mini-skirt and tank-top into an orange min-dress with lots of frills on it. Her hair color had changed from an orange-brown color into a fiery-red color. She had a big, fluffy, squirrel tail and orange ears to match the rest of her attire. Sugar had now changed from her board-shorts and short-sleeve into a similar mini-dress, just longer. Her burgundy-brown hair had changed into a chocolate-brown color. Her mini-dress was also a brownish color too. She had gained bat ears and bat wings from the strange transformation as well. I changed from my jeans and t-shirt into a mini-dress that was almost the same length as Sugar's, only shorter. It was chocolate-brown and cream in color. It also had some lacing, though not as frilly as Fruit's. I had also sprouted ferret ears and a ferret tail although it looked more of a raccoon-like tail. My hair had changed from being a cream-blond into a cream color with some brown streaks, which went perfectly with my attire too.

After we all looked and stared at each-other for a while, the door burst open, and standing there was a boy with blonde hair, staring at us in shock. "What are you four doing in here?! Didn't you see the sign? This thing is…" he was cut off when he noticed our new forms. "Oh great, now we have more mew-mews to deal with? Well you might as well meet the others…by the way, what are your names?" "I'm Fudge Green." "I'm Lemon Young." "I'm Sugar Sad." "And I'm Fruit Sihom." He looked at us, obviously still in shock, and said "Well, welcome too the mews-mews I guess. I really don't know how to great you otherwise. Come on now, follow me but, before you do that change back." "Um, how?" Fruit was basically saying what we all meant, "how"? The boy then looked back at us and said, "This is how." He then knocked us all out, and the last thing I remembered was darkness…

Authors Note: About the characters, they are based on me (I'm Lemon Green) , Fruit Sihom is my friend Nat, Fudge Young is my brother, And Sugar Sad is my other friend, Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fudge Young

Hey there! It's Fudge. Anyway, Lemon left off right when we blacked out. So, I guess that's where I should start! So, we blacked out. Next thing I know, we're all back at Fruit's house. "What a weird dream… I had changed into a mew-mew…impossible right?" "I don't know Lemon." "Why not Fruit?" "Um, well because we all had that same dream." "Well, maybe it was just a coincidence." Sugar had now butted in. The argument lasted a long while until finally, we where convinced that it wasn't a dream, when sugar had sprouted bat ears and wings. "Well, maybe we should go talk to that guy at Café Mew-Mew." "That's a great idea Lemon, but what if he doesn't remember us?" "We could always give it a try." This time, I actually said something they agreed on.

So, we where walking on through the town and when we got into Café Mew-Mew, the strange boy we had seen earlier was waiting for us. "Good, you're all here. Anyway I should explain. Follow me." We followed him into the member's only section, and saw that machine that had turned us into whatever we were right in front of us. "When you four touched this machine, you were injected with DNA. Fudge happened to receive the Peregrine Falcon DNA, Lemon, you received the Black-Footed Ferret DNA, Fruit, you received the Delmarva Peninsula fox Squirrel, and Sugar, you received the Ozark big-eared Bat DNA. Shortly put, you are all now mew-mews." "What? You mean we are like Ichigo and the rest of the Tokyo Mew-Mew team?!" "Yes, but how did you know of them?" "I saw them on T.V." Fruit seemed proud of this accomplishment, but, the boy did not. "Oh, and by the way, my name Ryou. Welcome to Café Mew-Mew. You are all now my new employees."

"Wait, you mean I have to work you now? Great…just what I need to add to my already crammed schedule." "Come on Lemon," I said, "it's not like your going to die." "Yes, I definitely die of stress." That's Lemon for ya', always looking at the bad in life. Although she sometimes can get very, and I mean VERY, hyped up at times. And even though she doesn't show it, can act like a child. "Don't worry about it Lemon." Ryou had said looking at her with the same calm blue eyes. "Anyway, here are your uniforms and the other employees are in the back. Have Fun." At that he led us into the room and there was Ichigo and Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro, and Pudding too. It was very cool to see them, nonetheless. But my eyes were attracted to Lettuce, and she looked back at me. Of course I was the only boy there, which made me feel awkward with all these new girls, but they seemed friendly. Lemon, Fruit, Sugar, and me were all welcomed as if we had just been adopted. "Hi, I'm Ichigo." She and the other girls where now circling around me, and I felt very claustrophobic. "Um…Hi, I'm Fudge Green."

Authors Note: I hope to get someone to do some pictures of my characters for me. If you would do some please do! I'd be super happy.


End file.
